A Letter Made of Sin
by RubyJade25
Summary: This is a letter-based format dealing a serial killer. The misspelled words are purposely done for a more dramatic effect. It is a short story with only approximately 800 words. Please enjoy the shivers you might get while reading. -I don't know where else I could publish it, but I think it might have a chance for something bigger.


Dear Mr. Hopkins and Poleec,

i have come to inform you of my good deeds. You see, good sirs, i have been cured! You rid of my spirrits that once hauntd me. i lernd to cook, cleen, and live. i have also lernd to sew and create dolls, just. like. you. i have watchd you for so long that i was able to follow in your foot-steps. It just saddens me when i see a good person in need of a smile and can-not see to do it. i help them, like you. The surgeries were easy to follow. i can heal any type of disease! i can help the world! But, surely, you must have been scared of my disappearance. My smile has finally become familiar to me. If only you did-not force my smile or made my hands sinthetic, me and you could be freinds….partners even. However, i grieve in what a waste you became.

You say i was born with the devil in me. There is no fact that i, your once obediant servant, is a murderer, no more than the poet that can lead the song of inspiration. i set those who wronged me on fire where they would drown. Society should be thankfull that there are ways for people like me to releeve myself and beutify the world. Lord, grant me the serenity to acept the things i can-not change, change the things i can and the wisdom to beutify the bodies of those i had to kill.

It's a lot of work, you see. i follow them, waiting in the dark. The ladies, especially, beggd for the secrets when they see my work. i am kind, you see sir. i allow those ugly tramps to have my service. i am strong in my knolledge and stronger in body than those i preyed upon.

i tells this one tramp, "Come in, Miz," like you told me to call all young ladies, "there is something you would love in the back." i took her into the back room. She spoke of how she loved your work. i held her hand and she looked in my eyes. i tells her, "Rest assur i will do my duty by that dear childe. i will cater to you, as far as lies in my power…." She soon passed out after-wards. Do not fret, this was all part of the proceejure. i choked her to deth, and with one quick, and small breathe life, i then cut her in small pieces so i could make her newer and bet-ter!

Once i washd my hands and arms, i began to follow the reguler order: cut, peel, stuff, stitch, clean, and dress. Oh sir, you should have seen her! She was the most beutiful young ladie i have ever had the honor to call my childe. Her hair was blond and thin, and oh-so soft! Her skin was fare and pale. Her teeth were perly white with a hint of dis-color. Her cheeks were rosey. She was perfect. Once i was finishd cleaning the blood and sewing in her eyes and fixing her mouth, i admird my work. You will see her very soon. i believe her name was Caroline Hopkins. Was she important?

Her unusualy, freakish, never ending smile might make you frown, but don't worry, i can fix you up too. You will have to wait, but not much longer. i shall be coming a-round midnight to collect your body. i will destroy what remains in your soul. For my work is never done….not untill the whole world is smiling in hell. At will i could remake thousands of the best sitizens, for i am in close relationship with the Angel of Death and my rite-hand man, the Devil hisself. And we smile and laugh at you fools for thinking your terror could ever be over. But oh dearey...catch me before i kill more! i can-not control myself any-more! At this point, there is no reason to tell how many are waiting to be fixed, nor would i dare to give location of the rotting bodies of Hell.

Thank you sir, but i hear you coming through the floorbords. Count how many members of the family have been added. Trace the leftover, dried blood, for-get about the bloody tools left out. Good-luck hunting, But. What-ever you do: Don't look at me, sir. Peek-a-boo! You ar doomd; i am going to kill you, and i am not the least bit sorry...

Sincerely,

"Number One"


End file.
